Daisuki da yo
by Mizuki Hoshigaku
Summary: a veces el amor duele y m,as si creiste que essa persona era para ti cuando en realidad  solo fuiste una amiga para el ...pasen es mi primer song-finc


**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: bueno ps este es nuestro primer SONG-FIC!**

**Sakura: si esperamos que les guste ….pero por que de fabia? O.O**

**Mizuki: por que al saber de la canción me acorde de ella ^^**

**Sakura: no me digas que ahora ya te agrada? O.O**

**Mizuki: NOOOO! Solo lee el finc y lo entenderás ¬¬**

**Sakura: aaaahhh! Ya me había espantado ^^**

**Mizuki: bueno ps aquí esta el finc ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Nandaka anata no koto<strong>

**omoidasu no mottainai yo**

**atashi dake no mono ni shite okitai kara**

**nandaka anata no koto**

**omoidasu no ya da yo**

**datte hitori de niyakete**

**hazukashii yo**

Fabia se encontraba en un callejón del inter espacio…hasta que un portal dimensional se abrió ante ella …se marchaba ,con lagrimas en sus ojos solo pudo decir – _adiós shun …siempre te querré…_-

**tetsuya de kaette kite tsukareteru noni**

**dakko shite kurete**

**yume no naka ni itemo wakatta yo**

en su viaje de vuelta a su reino …recordó uno de los momentos que compartió con el en la tierra *_fabia se encontraba en la sala de control esperando noticias …hasta que –por fin llegaron …me tenían muy preocupada - decía la chica que corría a ver a los chicos que habían llegado de una gran batalla contra un grupo de gundalianos –si … Pero fabia no tenias que esperarnos - decía extrañado un pelinegro – tal ves pero aun así tenia deseos de verlos llegar chicos – sonreía la chica mientras miraba al pelinegro*_

**Anata ga koishikute koishikute**

**kore ijou doushiyou mo nakute**

**anata ga koishikute koishikute**

**zutto zutto daisuki da yo**

Todo iba bien hasta que recordó la razón de su partida….*- _shun …yo … yo te amo! – decía la chica que solo escondía su mirada – lo siento fabia pero …yo …amo a alguien mas…- decía el muchacho que solo se dispuso a marcharse del lugar*_

**shitteta? ano yoru ni ne**

**futari de DORAIBU ni itta toki**

**BAIKU no ushiro zaseki de negatta koto**

_*-por favor shun no te vallas … tu siempre me has ayudado …siempre has estado a mi lado …incluso cuando los demás peleadores no me creían …tu estaba ahí … y ahora solo me rechazas… por que shun?- decía la peliazul con lagrimas en sus ojos… y tomando el brazo del chico… - ya te lo dije amo a alguien mas….alguien que me ha estado esperando …nunca debí dejarla …ahora lo entiendo … perdóname …fabia - decía el chico mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica y se marchaba del lugar...*_

**shitteta? ano yoru ni ne**

**futari de miageta hoshizora ni**

**anata to atashi no shiawase ga mieta yo**

**tatta hitotsu no korogatteta atashi wo**

**kirei ni shite kurete itsu datte sasaete kureta**

_*__cierta chica iba entrando a la sala de control para ver a sus amigos hasta que vio algo que la hirió …una chica de cabellera larga color naranja se encontraba besando a cierto pelinegro…este al darse cuenta de su llegada termino el beso de la chica para decir - fabia ella es alice …mi novia…- decía el chico con cierto rubor en sus mejillas - hola es un gusto conocerte …shun me ha hablado mucho de ti… - decía la pelinaranja regaladote una sonrisa_

**Anata ga koishikute koishikute**

**kore ijou hanaretakunai yo**

**anata ga koishikute koishikute**

**zutto zutto daisuki da yo**

_*la chica solo pudo corresponder el saludo con una falsa sonrisa…- el gusto es __mió …ehh …bueno ..sera mejor ..que..me valla para ya no interrumpirlos..mas…- decía la chica mientras salía de la sala con lagrimas en sus ojos..llego a cierto callejon_

**Anata ga koishikute koishikute**

**kore ijou doushiyou mo nakute**

**anata ga koishikute koishikute**

**zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto**

**daisuki da yo **

_el recuerdo de ese calido beso__ rompía su corazon… shun estaba enamorado…de alice … aunque por dentro la odiase …no cambiaria el hecho de que el jamás la amara ..pero ella a el siempre querrá_

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki:<strong>** waaa! Ni modos fabia a ver si asi te queda claro que shun no te quiere! ¬¬**

**Sakura: ps si aunque me siento mal por ella U.U…pero bueno …espero y le haya gustado ….^^**

**Mizuki: si ^^…bueno sin nada mas que decir …**

**Sakura/Mizuki: mattanee ^^**

**Mizuki: por favor dejen reviews ^^**


End file.
